Calentamiento
by Ale-chan
Summary: El propósito de Milo de asistir a un gimnasio no funciona tan bien como hubiese esperado. Afortunadamente, un atractivo instructor no tardará en ofrecerle una mano ayuda.


**Calentamiento**

Por muchos años, Milo se jactó de su buen legado genómico y de su rápido metabolismo. A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, él era capaz de ingerir grandes cantidades de comida chatarra sin engordar. Además, su cuerpo siempre fue agradable para la vista: alto, esbelto y curveado sólo en los lugares en los que tenía que estarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser la persona más atractiva donde fuera que estuviera y por esa razón fue la envidia de sus compañeros durante toda la preparatoria y la universidad. Ingenuamente, Milo pensó que la situación permanecería de esta forma por el resto de su vida. Tristemente, cuando llegaron los veinticuatro años, su cuerpo dejó de ser el mismo.

Un día descubrió que ya no podía tomar leche entera porque le causaba malestar estomacal; al siguiente aprendió a la mala que le era imposible conciliar el sueño si tomaba café después de las seis de la tarde; una mañana, mientras intentaba ponerse sus pantalones favoritos, aceptó que estaba subiendo de peso.

Aún no notaba diferencias cuando se veía al espejo, sin embargo, su ropa se sentía cada día más entallada y, por más que comenzó a cuidar su dieta, su cuerpo ya no respondía como lo hacía cuando era un mozuelo. Parte de él quería creer que esto se debía exclusivamente a que ya no era un pobre estudihambre, sin embargo, él bien sabía que los cambios en su cuerpo eran provocados por la bola: la bola de años.

Milo estaba consciente de que todavía era demasiado joven como para abandonar su cuerpo y su salud, así que hizo lo que cualquier otro hombre hubiese hecho en su situación: compró una membresía en el gimnasio más cercano. No conforme con eso, hizo algo mucho menos esperado: asistió.

Su primer día en el gimnasio fue intimidante por no decir más. Era obvio que la mayoría de los asistentes eran clientes frecuentes y Milo se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Estaba nervioso y temía equivocarse utilizando alguno de los aparatos. Su debilitado amor propio no necesitaba ponerse en evidencia ante un montón de fisicoculturistas adictos al ejercicio.

Tuvo que dar un par de vueltas por el gimnasio antes de elegir qué aparato utilizar, pero al final se decidió por una de las caminadoras. Después de todo, caminaba todos los días, ¿no es así? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser caminar sobre una de las bandas? Se subió a la máquina con un rápido saltito y miró los botones disponibles en la pantalla táctil. Además de los botones de encendido y apagado, había otras seis opciones diferentes y Milo no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de cuál le correspondía a qué. Lo menos que quería era pulsar un botón que lo mandara a volar a dos metros de distancia, así que inhaló una larga bocanada de aire y comenzó a descifrar el panel de control como si de jeroglíficos se tratasen.

Estaba a punto de seleccionar la opción que, pensaba, le correspondía a trote cuando escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

—Disculpa —Milo dio la media vuelta y se encontró con un hombre alto, musculoso y que portaba una delgada camiseta sin mangas y unas holgadas bermudas—. ¿Sí sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Molesto por la intromisión y por el burlón rostro del recién llegado, Milo arqueó la ceja y señaló la máquina con el pulgar.

—Por supuesto que sí. —exclamó con sarcasmo—. ¿No lo sabes? Yo inventé este aparato.

El extraño sonrió con pedantería y recargó parte de su peso en el tablero de la caminadora.

—¿En serio? Entonces seguramente sabes que no es bueno comenzar a correr sin antes hacer un calentamiento.

Milo no era estúpido —generalmente—, así que estaba totalmente consciente de la importancia de calentar antes de hacer ejercicio. Sin embargo, la triste verdad era que el joven se sentía sumamente incómodo entre tantos deportistas experimentados y temió hacer algún movimiento bobo frente a alguno de ellos. Debido a esto, se aventuró a empezar su rutina sin siquiera hacer estiramientos y con la esperanza de que, si se limitaba a ejercicios sencillos, no acabaría con un desgarre muscular.

—¿Quién dice que no he calentado?

—Yo. Te vi desde que llegaste y lo único que has hecho es deambular por el gimnasio mientras pretendías saber lo que hacías.

Milo frunció el ceño y colocó su dedo índice sobre la frente del extraño.

—Esas son palabras muy pretenciosas para un repugnante acosador.

Kanon no pareció molestarse por la presión en su cabeza y siguió hablando con normalidad.

—No soy repugnante —aseguró con picardía—. Mi nombre es Kanon. Trabajo como instructor en este gimnasio y siempre estoy en la mira de novatos. ¿Qué dices? La primera sesión es gratis.

Milo bajó su mano y se cruzó de brazos en tono pensativo. La idea de tener a un instructor no era tan mala, ya que con sus consejos le evitaría hacer el ridículo. Después de todo, si no contrató a uno desde un principio fue sólo porque no podía costeárselo y ahora le ofertaban una muestra gratis. Con suerte, Kanon le enseñaría lo básico y podría sacar más provecho de su membresía.

—De acuerdo —dijo mientras se bajaba de la caminadora—. Sólo no te pases de listo.

Las pupilas de Kanon se dilataron mientras su boca se tornaba en una artera sonrisa.

—Sería incapaz.

Los hombres se encaminaron a una sección del gimnasio con más espacio libre. Comenzaron a calentar y, después de apenas un par de minutos, Milo descubrió que si Kanon era incapaz de hacer algo, sería de comportarse como un ser humano decente.

Milo, aun con su nula experiencia en gimnasios, supo que las manos de Kanon no estaban en donde tenían que estar, sino que se dedicaban a explorar diferentes partes de su cuerpo. No conforme con el descarado manoseo, Kanon utilizaba cualquier excusa para eliminar el de por sí pequeño espacio que había entre ellos y en más de un ejercicio sus caderas se movieron al unísono.

Si fuese otra la situación, Milo le habría roto la cara a Kanon —aunque dudaba que pudiese hacer mucho en contra de esos grandes músculos—, pero la verdad era que comenzaba a disfrutar el peculiar estilo del instructor. En un momento, el joven se recostó en el piso mientras Kanon sujetaba su pierna izquierda y la empujaba lentamente hacia su pecho. Si bien el movimiento era sencillo y aparentemente inocente, Milo podía sentir los firmes dedos de Kanon asiéndose innecesariamente sobre muslo con un acompasado ritmo que evocaba posiciones mucho más comprometedoras.

El novato no tardó mucho en acalorarse y sospechaba que la rutina de ejercicio poco tenía que ver con las finas gotas de sudor que comenzaron a poblar su frente. Kanon debía estar en una situación similar, ya que Milo comenzó a percibir las especiadas notas de su loción. Todo ese hombre invitaba a más y el joven supo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que cayera bajo sus encantos.

El momento ocurrió más o menos temprano, cuando las manos de Kanon se deslizaron desvergonzadas por debajo de la playera de Milo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el joven sin separarse de él—. Comienzo a sospechar que no eres un instructor de verdad.

Kanon sonrió y colocó sus labios sobre el cuello del menor.

—Y yo creo que tú no inventaste las caminadoras —Milo rio de buena gana y presionó su cuerpo en contra del de Kanon—. Todavía estás muy tenso. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Tengo un par de equipos que te ayudarían a relajarte.

—No sé si esté listo para una sesión tan intensa.

—Con esa actitud jamás te pondrás en forma —remarcó sus palabras pellizcando una parte especialmente blanda de la cintura de Milo y este le respondió con un codazo en el estómago.

—Muéstrame el camino, entonces —propuso Milo mientras caminaba hacia los casilleros—. Vine aquí a sudar y no pienso cambiarlo por menos que eso.

Kanon sonrió con orgullo y le siguió.

Una parte de Milo se odiaba a sí mismo por haber utilizado su primer día en el gimnasio para liarse con un desconocido. No obstante, sospechaba que en su cama recibiría una sesión más que satisfactoria.

Además, si sus encuentros se convertían en algo frecuente, no tardaría en obtener una figura perfecta.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Nunca he estado en un gimnasio. Si puedo evitarlo, jamás entraré a un gimnasio. Todo esto está basado en lo que yo creo que es un gimnasio y cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Aviso a la comunidad: por favor no sean como Milo. Nunca vayan a tener sexo a la casa de un desconocido. Ni siquiera si es tan sexy como Kanon. Podría ser un asesino serial o, peor aún, un friki. *escalofríos* Si quieren tener sexo casual, vayan a un hotel. Ahí no tendrán que ver sus ganchos para desollar o sus figuritas de Saint Seiya.

Quiero agradecer a Gochy por la inspirancia de este fic. Me costó algo de trabajo encontrar el mood adecuado, pero al final quedé satisfecha con él. ¡Espero no lo odies! Aunque supongo que lo odias un poco porque no es MiloxCamus.

¡Recuerden hacer 30 min de actividad física al día! ¡El sexo cuenta!


End file.
